


Ghost Punchers

by Writing-The-Ghostbusters (writingfanfic)



Category: Ghostbusters (Movies 1984-1989), Ghostbusters - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, First Aid, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-17 23:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfanfic/pseuds/Writing-The-Ghostbusters
Summary: For the prompt: 'Reader (male/gender neutral) x Ray where reader gets bloodied up and bruised fighting a ghost and ray comes to their rescue/cleans them up (fluffy) if you can please'Adorable baby Ray!





	Ghost Punchers

“In the ribs!”

You square up, looking at the creature opposite you, and it chatters, before flying at you. A swing of the wrist, and it flies backwards, thanks to the device on your fist.

“Fascinating. This could be developed into a full-body suit allowing us to interact with the etheric plane,” Egon muses, and you wince.

“It’s a bit heavy,” you call, and shake your wrist, squaring up to the ghost again. It chatters angrily, and you square up. “Yeah, well, shouldn’t have tried to kill your great-grandson, you horrid thing.”

“We’re still investigating why he opened a portal to the North Sea in the child’s bedroom, (Y/N),” Egon says, tone disapproving at your conjecture, and looking to the side, you see Ray look at him anxiously.

“Don’t worry,” you call, smirking. “I can handle myself.” You flex, and Ray rolls his eyes, smiling a little.

“I just don’t like you wearing experiment tech. As our experimental tech intern, I realise I have to let this happen, but-” You turn around, dodging a lunge by the ghost, and then punch it again. “I also don’t approve of using a random ghost. That’s still someone’s grandpa.”

“As the internet said, he did attempt to potentially drown his great-grandchild. We don’t have that many out for research currently, Ray.” Egon shrugs, and Ray sighs. “The family did ask us to ‘throw him into the deepest part of the ocean’, so…”

“That family is a little too obsessed with throwing stuff into the ocean,” you say, and duck as the ghost swings at you. “Hyah!”

…ah. The glove goes through the ghost, and you realise that it is no longer flickering pretty blue lights or beeping.

“Egon?” you say, voice panicked, and the ghost smiles.

“…uh-oh,” says Egon, placidly, and it lunges for you; you yelp as it feels like your nose is exploding, and then the door is opened and a proton stream crackles. “ _Get down_!”

You duck, and then hands are helping you up as a muon trap sounds and you can smell metal. You look up, dizzily, and Ray has hold of you, eyes enormously wide and reflecting your face- oh. Oh boy, you hope that isn’t blood. You’re pretty sure what you caught in his eyes for a moment was blood.

You put your hand to your nose, and discover that yes, it is, and then Ray is guiding you out of the test room and Egon shakes his head.

“Let me take that. I’m sorry, I have no idea why it cut out,” he says, apologetically, and you shake your head. “Ray will patch you up, I imagine.”

“Yeah, Egon, I will patch him up,” Ray says testily, and as you’re hustled outside, you sit down and Ray begins to dab at your face. “I have the first-aid kit somewhere…” He finds it under Louis’ make-shift desk, and dabs iodine into a cloth. “Now, this is gonna sting…”

“What’s the damage, Ray?” you crack, weakly. “Am I still handsome?”

“You’re always handsome,” he says, sharply, and dabs the blood off. The stink of metal is replaced by the stink of iodine, and you gag a little at the strength of it. “I think it broke your nose. Why did you have to go up against something like that? Not a… something easy. Like… well, I wouldn’t want you to fight Slimer. He’s nice.”

“Ray. I’m fine.” You reach out and take his hand, and he smiles awkwardly. You can tell he’s scared. “It… I’m here to test the dangerous new stuff so you don’t get blown up. Better me than you-”

“No.” He shakes his head. “That’s not how I feel. At all. And it’s not the minute I saw you all geared-up-” You grin. This again. You’ll get an ego. “But I digress.”

“You soppy romantic,” you grin, and he gently dabs at your face again. This time it stings, and you wince. “So what’s the damage?”

“I think it broke your nose.” He gently touches it, and you wince again. “Okay. That’s a trip to the hospital now, and- you know what, as your boss, that’s a day off.” You roll your eyes, and he grins. “And a day off for your carer. Who, as your significant other, is me.”

“I guess it will take Egon  _some_  time to finish that glove…”

“Hey, I built the thing,” Ray scoffs, and you stop.

“You know, I should’ve known that out of the two of you, Egon wasn’t going to think ‘punch the ghost’ was the good idea.”


End file.
